


Spiraling

by zannawrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dalton!Klaine, Early!Klaine, Flirting, Kissing, Klaine, M/M, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannawrites/pseuds/zannawrites
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go out for coffee at The Lima Bean after their first kiss. Kurt's mind goes to bad (and very good) places. Blaine is flirty and Kurt cannot cope.  Much fluff





	Spiraling

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the "Original Songs" episode, just my brain wanting Kurt to be kind of spaced out about the whole thing. This was super fun to write, so I hope you all like the fluff!

_He’s just sipping his coffee like everything is perfectly normal between us. Like today played out like any other day. Did I imagine it all? Did I make it all up in my head like I have everything else? Oh my god what if-_

“Kurt?”

Blaine’s soft voice snaps him out of the spiraling panic that had built up in his mind. He’s looking over his coffee with those warm honey colored eyes and a shiver dances up Kurt’s spine. His panicked thoughts flee for a few moments as the hint of a smile tugs at Blaine’s lips. _Those soft, full lips…_

“Kurt, are you alright?” Blaine asks as he cocks his head to the side. He sets his coffee down on the table to focus all of his attention on Kurt, who is still staring dumbly at him, unsure of how to pull himself back to reality. He’s pretty sure he’s been staring at Blaine’s mouth for an inappropriately long time. 

Finally, he clears his throat and takes a long sip of his own lukewarm coffee to compose himself. _Keep your cool, Hummel, you cannot be weird about this if he’s not._

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Perfectly fine. I feel wonderful.” _Nice._

Blaine’s smile grows until it’s so bright and full of joy that Kurt has to look away. His nails are suddenly very interesting. They are far more interesting than the beautiful boy sitting across from him. _Damn, I have a hangnail._

“Kuuuurt…” Blaine sing-songs, the smile still very much obvious in his voice. It’s usually enough to get Kurt to fondly roll his eyes and turn his attention to Blaine. But today is different. _Does he understand that today is different?_

Blaine’s shoe knocks against his underneath the table and Kurt is about to move it out of habit when Blaine’s foot starts to slowly move up. Kurt’s entire body tenses, on high alert, as Blaine moves his foot up and down, bunching up the leg of Kurt’s pants. 

The heat starts in his cheeks (damn blush!), and it spreads down his neck and blossoms in his chest. Then it travels down to his stomach, and then everywhere else. Blaine’s eyes on him just make it that much worse. Kurt is positive that his eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open, so he wills his features to fall back into a neutral expression. He is not getting worked up over Blaine’s foot touching his leg. Absolutely not. _Even though it feels oddly nice…_

His entire body feeling like jelly, Kurt forces his back to straighten and he musters the courage to make eye contact with Blaine. The words come rushing out before he can stop them. 

“Today happened, right?”

Blaine seems caught off guard by the question and his foot stills for a moment. ( _Thank god. No wait, please keep doing that._ ) “What do you mean?”

Kurt glances around without turning his head, and he lowers his voice almost to a whisper as he says, “You kissed me.” The blush comes back with a powerful vengeance. 

Blaine laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners. When he realizes that Kurt is still staring expectantly at him, he leans forward and says, “Yes, I did. And you kissed me back.”

The whole afternoon comes back in a rush and Kurt feels like he’s experiencing sensory overload. How Blaine’s fingers had made their way onto the back of Kurt’s neck and up into his hair. How Blaine’s mouth and tongue felt hot and wet against his. The sounds of fabric being gripped, the intakes of breath, the soft sighs and gasps. 

His heart is free falling. 

Kurt looks around again, his eyes frantically looking from one table to the next, anxious that everyone can see his thoughts. He’s relieved (and only slightly annoyed) when he realizes that the only person watching him is Blaine. His eyes are still warm, but he’s smirking in a way that makes Kurt’s skin prickle and feel even more hot. 

“I did,” Kurt says. 

“It was a really good kiss,” Blaine says, his voice dropping lower. “I’d like to have a repeat of it sometime.”

Kurt downs the last of his coffee to have something to do besides blush and gape at the boy in front of him. He doesn’t need the caffeine, his body is already on overdrive. He wouldn’t be surprised if wings shot out of his back and he started flying. “Are you ready to go?”

Blaine nods and tosses both of their cups in the trash. Kurt’s stomach only flips a little bit when Blaine’s hand settles at the small of his back as he leads them out of The Lima Bean. 

The cool air feels like a blessing on Kurt’s face, and he lets out a shaky breath. It’s strange. He still feels comfortable around Blaine, like he always has, but there’s something else there too. There’s an excited unknown, something in him that’s been nonstop asking _what’s next?_ It’s an incredible rush. 

He feels that rush constantly, and it grows when Blaine squeezes his hip and says, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Kurt smiles and nods, his heart racing. When they get to his car, he stops in front of the passenger door and turns to face Blaine. _Oh, he’s very close._ Kurt can feel the heat of Blaine’s body so close to his. It’s almost a normal distance for friends to stand apart from each other. Except Blaine’s fingers are pulling at the end of Kurt’s coat and Kurt feels dizzy from all of the casual touching. Sure, Blaine has always been touchy, but not intimately so. And not so open. 

“Listen, Kurt. Uh,” he laughs and shakes his head, obviously flustered. It’s cute. “I hope you don’t think that what happened today was just a one time thing. Or I don’t know, just for the duet.” He looks around, which causes Kurt to do the same for the third time that day. There’s a small group of girls bunched together by another car, and a couple of them occasionally glance over at the two boys. They just seem nosy though, not threatening and hateful. Blaine’s voice is still in a whisper, and Kurt knows he’s doing it out of careful habit. 

“I want… I want you to be my boyfriend. I want _us_ to be boyfriends. I really, really like you Kurt. I like how I feel when I’m with you, and I want to feel that way all the time. Yeah. I guess that’s all I have to say,” Blaine finishes and looks down at his shoes, which are now almost touching Kurt’s. 

Kurt almost laughs at Blaine’s word vomit if it weren’t for the serious words that were barely hidden in it all. _Blaine wants to be my boyfriend._

Instead of responding, Kurt makes the terrifying decision to close the gap between them and place his lips on Blaine’s. Blaine responds immediately by sighing and pressing Kurt against the car. Which, _wow_ , that is a new feeling. Not an unwelcome feeling, just unfamiliar. And very nice, a little too nice for the parking lot of a coffee shop. 

Kurt pulls back slightly, and he’s delighted to see that Blaine’s face is just as red as his feels. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, you dork. I’ve been practically begging you for months,” Kurt retorts, realizing at the last second how pathetic it sounds. _Oh well, he already knew anyways. What’s the harm in saying it myself?_

Blaine drops his head and laughs, and the sound swims in Kurt’s ears until he feels like he’s drowning. 

“Well, we have a lot of time to make up for, don’t we?” Blaine raises his eyebrows innocently, even though his statement practically knocks the wind out of Kurt. 

All he wants to do is kiss him again and again, but he’s not dumb. That one kiss was risky enough. Out in broad daylight in front of a coffee shop in Ohio, Kurt doesn’t know if he’s willing to risk another. _Way to play it safe._

So instead, Kurt gently pushes Blaine back, allowing him space to open his car door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” he says, shooting Blaine a perfectly tame smile. 

“I’ll call you tonight,” Blaine says, holding the same grin that had caused Kurt to look away earlier. This time though, he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from him. His _boyfriend_. Acknowledging the word makes Kurt want to squeal, but he’s able to contain his excitement as Blaine shoves his hands into his pockets and slowly makes his way over to his car, looking over his shoulder a couple times. Only when Blaine gets into his car and pulls out of the parking lot to drive back to Dalton does Kurt allow himself to sink down in his seat with a dreamy sigh.


End file.
